A Blonde Moment
by WizKi
Summary: Temari has a interesting conversation with Tsunade in the hot springs...about Naruto... This is Naruto at his best.


A/N: There's always a twist in my stories.

I don't own Naruto. The cookie monster does. Which explains Naruto's haircut.

**A Blonde Moment**

Naruto trained with Jiraiya for 2 and a half years. And lets face it, Naruto was came back corrupted and perverted. He still had his innocent moments but in a way, he matured also.

After training in the morning with Sakura and his sensei, Kakashi, he went to do some _training_ of his own which Jiraiya passed on him.

* * *

Temari. She is the hard ass kunoichi with tits of steel. She is rough around the edges and blunt when it comes to conversations. Being coy for her doesn't work when she sees a potential prey in her line of vision. She moves in with a kunoichi's grace and strikes for the kill when she thinks he is in her grasp. Temari can be at times, strikingly handsome. But she will never be called beautiful. That's too feminine a word for her and if she ever heard someone call her that, she would blush first, and then consequently dump him. She doesn't know how to get along with nice guys. Why? Because she lived with dangerous people all her life.

Temari arrived in Konoha two months ago. At first, she was very hesitant to meet new people. Her inner bubble only consisted of Kankuro and her clinically insane brother, Gaara. But after meeting her new friends, she fell into a daily routine. Train, take a mission, hang out at Ichiraku's, and take a long soak at the hot springs. And today, for all the perverts out there, she decided to take a soaking long rest.

* * *

Tsunade was not having a good day. She rarely did anymore because her drinking time was cut short being Hokage and all. She decided it was time to have a good relaxing time for herself. As she dropped her hand towards her hidden cabinet, and brought her sake bottle up to her lips, Shizune busted into the room.

"A HA! I knew you had a secret stash in here." Yelled a triumphant aide.

Tsunade gave her a dirty glare. 'How the hell does she know that!' "Shizune, you know its forbidden to sneak cam-"

"And to think, you of all people would be drinking on the job!" She cut Tsunade's response ruthlessly.

The Godaime growled at her assistant. "Shizune… I just wanted a little bit of sake."

She scoffed at that. "A little bit? Last time you got pissed drunk Tsunade, you were hitting on every single person in the town!"

She blushed at that one. Was it her fault she barely got 'any' for a long time? Absolutely not. She was still a functioning woman with desires… and rights…

"ENOUGH SHIZUNE!" She roared. "I WANT TO GO OUT DRINKING NOW!" She abruptly got up from her chair and jumped out of her window that was ten stories high. As she floated towards the ground, she yelled up towards her former apprentice "When I get back, I expect all my work to disappear from my desk!" Her voice sailed up towards Shizune.

Shizune looked at the distant figure of the Godaime as she inwardly cursed her.

* * *

Temari slowly sunk into the hot small depths of the bubbling liquid with only her neck sticking out of the water. She let out an audible moan as she felt the warmth reach her every crevice. With her hair still in her trademark four pony tails, she closed her eyes as her muscles began to loosen. As minutes passed, she felt the waves of a splash disturbing her resting. She instantly opened her eyes to see the Godaime's huge 'bubbles.'

She straightened up quickly in the water splashing some on the tiles. "Hokage-san!?"

"Hello Temari-san. Do you mind if I share this spring with you?" Tsunade seemed to be struggling to put her words in proper grammage.

She shook her head quickly. "Not at all Hokage-san."

Temari looked around to see a few springs empty surrounding her. The only springs that were occupied held two brunettes talking animatedly, a voluptuous blonde that seemed to be concentrating, and a dazzling redhead in a tranquilizing state.

Her curiosity piqued to why the Godaime would choose to sit at her spring instead of finding one for herself. Temari tried to inspect the Hokage without looking too interested. Tsunade's cheeks looked flush and she seemed to be squirming a lot in the water. The Hokage's eyes seemed to be roaming everywhere. Especially on Temari.

'O shit. She's drunk!' Temari inwardly panicked at this. She wasn't Bi- in any form and she chose to stay that way for a long time. And to have a relationship with the Hokage? Unspeakable.

* * *

The bushes rustled.

A tall old man giggled perversely through the peep hole while his shorter accomplice complained loudly about the peep hole being so high. He could hear snatches of words in the conversations.

"Let me see! Let me see!" His voice croaked due to the stages of puberty.

"SHHHHh." The man looked down at the shorter one. "You want them to find out?! Be quiet and I will give you a treat."

"Fine." Said the shorter one. 'Better be good.'

Tsunade's brown eyes hesitantly met Temari's jaded ones. "So Temari… How's your love life?" She innocently asked.

Temari hesitated too long. "Cause I'm willing to hook you up with any boy in this village. Since I'm Hokage and all." The Hokage said.

'Ohh.' Temari's interest raised at this.

Tsunade gently stroke/scratched her hair. She fidgeted and went on. "There's this brat that's been close to me for a long time now. You know Naruto right?"

Temari inwardly flinched at the name. Why wouldn't she? He was loud, obnoxious, and rude. But she also knew that his 'close people' held him in high regards and he was no doubt, one of the strongest shinobi's she ever had the chance of meeting. She looked at the Hokage and nodded her head.

"Well…uh…he's single right now." A forlorn looked entered her eyes. "I'd appreciate it if you would ask him out."

Temari instantly balked in the water.

"He's not that bad!" Tsunade went on quickly in her unusual high voice. "He's strong, handsome, smart, and sexy." She nodded her head vigorously and giggled.

Temari's eyed opened wide as she heard this. "Isn't he sorta young for you Tsunade-san?" She said aloud and bashfully. Temari immediately regretted what she said at once. She knew that the Hokage was extremely touchy about her age.

She laughed aloud and smiled at that. "I know I'm an old hag but if I was as young as you, I'd jump at a chance to get me a piece of that-"

"Ok!" Temari jumped in quickly. She blushed and looked away. 'Sure Naruto's gotten cute over the years and a little bit mature. And he is fun to hang out with. But boyfriend material?' She thought.

'Why not?' her inner-voice replied devilishly. 'Since that incident with Shika-kun, I really haven't talked to any other guys.' She glanced quickly at Tsunade again who happened to be looking intently at the curvy blonde in the other pool.

'Plus, I owe him for fixing my brother. One date won't hurt…'

"Ok I will go out with him Tsunade-san."

The buxom blonde's eye lighted up at once. "Great! You can find him at Ichiraku's right now."

Temari gave out a little smile at the Hokage's enthusiasm.

Temari twisted her body in order to get the bundle of towel behind her accidentally scraping her toenail deep into Tsunade's feet which would of caused a little bloody scratch….

**POP**

Temari turned her head quickly to say sorry when she noticed that the Godaime was gone.

'Weird.' She thought. 'Where did she go to so fast?'

She looked around for Tsunade noticing the fog suddenly was much thicker then before.

'Did it suddenly get foggier out here?' She idly wondered.

She looked around to see if the other occupants had noticed only to find that the voluptuous blonde with pigtails had suddenly disappeared too….

* * *

The old man suddenly saw Tsunade disappear. "The hell…" He said out loud. He looked at his companion only to find him annoyingly demanding what happened.

He then saw a blonde whiskered boy with damp hair skip out of the springs. The blonde spotted the two and dashed forward to meet them.

"Hey Ero-Sennin…Gamakichi!" yelled a jubilantly Naruto.

The frog croaked a greeting at Naruto and sat munching on a banana.

"Brat…Did you just come out of the springs?" questioned Jiraiya.

Naruto gave out a cheek splitting grin and nodded. His electric blue eyes twinkling.

Jiraiya shook his head and suddenly turned pervy on Naruto.

"Guess what I just happened to come upon huh huh huh." He nudged Naruto with his elbow. "Blondes. TWO blonde bombshells!" His nose started to drip blood.

"Oh really..." Naruto trailed off happily giving the perverted man a secret smile.

Jiraiya saw this smile and instantly turned curious. He gave the blonde a calculating stare. "I thought I heard your name in their conversation a couple of times…"

Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched his head idly as he jumped away from Jiraiya. "Gotta go Ero-sennin! I got a date! See ya Gamakichi!"

And Naruto ran off with a foxy grin cackling like a madman as he passed a puzzled Hokage walking towards the spring.

A/N: Did you see that coming?

Muahhahaahahaha!!!


End file.
